mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Turtle
|sounds = Hurt: Hissing: Death: |added = v2.14 |Armor points = Unknown if flipped over. |experience = 1-3}} Turtles are passive tamable mobs that can be found in swamp biomes. Spawning Natural generation Turtles spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 2 block space above in swamp biomes. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. Appearance Turtles in Mo' Creatures are small reptiles covered with a large shell; it makes them invulnerable to most attacks. They are however, vulnerable when flipped over. They are based on real-life turtles, but they don't depend entirely on water, though they can swim in it. They do not lay eggs, either. Drops When killed, turtles drop from 0 to 2 raw turtle meat. They drop 1 to 3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. If a turtle has been named after one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters, they will have a chance to drop their own specific weapon when killed: * The turtle was named Leonardo: Drops a katana. * The turtle was named Donatello: Drops a bo. * The turtle was named Michelangelo: Drops a nunchaku. * The turtle was named Raphael: Drops a sai. Behavior Turtles act like most passive mobs; they wander around aimlessly, avoiding cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and usually stay out of water (although they can swim in it). Turtles will hiss and retreat into their shells when anything larger than them approaches, including the player. Turtles can be flipped onto their back by right-clicking on them, and it takes several seconds for them to flip themselves back over. When a turtle has taken damage, a 'clang' sound can be heard. Turtles are resistant to most attacks if its inside it's shell, so you have to flip it and then hit it afterwards. Taming To tame a turtle, it needs to be given sugar cane or a melon slice by dropping it near the turtle you want to tame. You have to drop it on the block they're hiding on, otherwise they wont eat it, and then wait for the turtle to eat the food item(s). Turtles will not eat the sugar cane(s) or melon slice(s) if they are inside their shells, so you must back away after dropping the food in order for the turtle to be tamed. Tamed turtles can be healed by feeding them sugar cane or melon slices. A tamed turtle can be placed on your head by right-clicking on it. Turtles on the ground will follow the player regardless of what is in hand. One must be careful when owning a turtle, as it may be vulnerable to attacks by untamed scorpions or other mobs. Growth Once tamed, turtles will automatically grow, regardless of where they are or what they are fed. They can even be left in a cave, alone with no food, and will still grow. It is also possible to feed them melon slices to make them grow slowly. Easter egg If a tamed turtle has been named after any of the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle characters, (Leonardo - blue, Michelangelo - orange, Donatello - purple, Raphael - red) they will bear outfits and weapons reminiscent of the ninja turtles from the comics. Trivia * Turtles are tamed in a similar manner to birds. * Even if a turtle has grown to its maximum size, it can still be placed on the player's head. Although in real-life, although this would be impossible due to the animal's weight. * At full size, turtles are one of the largest passive mobs in Mo' Creatures. * Like tamed bunnies and birds, riding a horse with a tamed turtle on your head will give the horse a power-charge. This does, however, make the horse very hard to control. Gallery Turtle on player's head.png|A fully grown turtle on a player's head. Turtle in enclosure.png|A small turtle in an enclosure. Turtles.png|Various growth sizes of turtles. 2015-04-25 18.37.30.png|Turtles swimming underwater. Ninja_Turtles.jpg|The turtle Easter egg. Category:Mobs Category:Passive mobs Category:Semi-aquatic mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Small mobs Category:Animals